A Single Rose
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: The world is maddness. Buttercup can't figure out her life, and the added pressure of a missing sister isn't helping. Neither is the fact she can't stand her best friend's new girlfriend. And who's this blue haired girl hanging out with Snake all the time?
1. Different Situations

**Hello wonderful PPG fans! I'm very excited to be adding my work to this fandom! I've been a fan forever, but I'm finally adding something! Yaa! So Anyways, who's sick and tired of people alwasy pairing RRB and PPG together? THIS GIRL! So this fanfic has the weirdest pairings ever! Ya! Just a warning! hehe. Also so far, I only have one main OC and plan on keeping it that way! So you may think you spot an OC but it's really not! hahahaha. Confusion! Anywho, here is my wonderful story! Ya buddies!**

**I really don't own anything! I promise!**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if she would have loved me if the situations had been different. If we had come from two different worlds like we were supposed to. She would have come from a loving family in a nice house; I would have come from a worthless shack in the junkyard. We would have fought each other, we did fight each other. Would she have fallen for me? Probably not. Would I have fallen for her? Probably. I would have realized eventually what I realized early on, but what about her? Would she have loved another boy and not given me a second glance. I like to think she would give me a chance, but who knows? She would have a perfect life like she deserves and I would have a pointless life like I deserve. But really what's the point? The situation is the way it is and she loves me, so why bother trying to change it? Because I want to. I wish it wouldn't have happened this way, I wish she grew up with her family; I wish she remembered, I wish she could have chosen who she loved. Yes, I would hope that she would chose me, but I know she probably wouldn't. She can do so much better.

.*.*.*

"Ready?" My boss asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod and pull my black hood over my head, enclosing me into the night. I feel around on the wall and find places to grab onto and scale up the brick wall.

"Spider-Man, catch" My boss calls up as he throws me a rope. I tie it to a spike on the top of the building as the rest of the gang start to climb up the rope. Ace jumps up first and smirks walking over to the door on the roof. As soon as everyone's up, I join Ace next to the door and pick the lock.

"Put out the cigarette" I say blocking the open door. "It'll give us away" Ace spits his cigarette out and stomps on it. I step out of the way and let Ace step in. At the bottom of a staircase is another door I pick open. We step into a wide hallway with red walls.

"You have ten minutes, get what you want and meet on the roof" Ace tells us and we scatter. I find a black and green door, pick the lock and step inside. So many memories in this room. The large desk were she and I sat and talked sits in the same spot it did before I was kicked out. Hopefully the pictures are still there.

They are, and as I open the drawer, they spill out. I grab as many as I can.

This is all I want, but I still have eight minutes left. Might as well take more stuff from the lab. I leave the room, shutting and locking the door. The lab is only a few doors down and is a key code. It hasn't been changed, but they didn't know I knew the code. Papers and broken test tubes scatter the floor. Someone else's been in here, recently. It wasn't someone from our gang; I'm the only one who knows the code. Two bright blue folders on the floor catch my eye. They each have a picture of a blond haired, blue eyed girl on the front. There she is, that's her folder. I grab both folders and a few plastic test tubes that aren't broken. Poking around some, more I find five more folders. A light pink one, a light green one, a red one, a dark blue one and a dark green, each a picture on the front. I take them, anything to slow HIM down. I have four minutes, better get back.

I close the door and run back. Ace and Billy are already on the roof, each holding a cardboard box. I feel like such a dork with my files and papers almost falling out of my hands. Billy silently hands me cardboard box and I drop all my stuff inside it. Grubber and Arturo come out in a moment. Ace motions for us to go.

"Get everything you needed?" Ace whispers as we slink back through the ally towards our apartment.

"I think so"

The elevators would cause suspicion so the back fire escape works as our way up. As we crawl in through the window, I hear the TV blaring through a door spatter painted red. Behind the door with a giant poster of a pin-up girl, a boom box is rattling the floor. The black door with dark blue words that no one can read is closed and water is running from inside. The boys are home.

I walk down the narrow hall to my door, right next to the door that has been painted magenta. I glance at the box in my hands and sigh. If only she could know.

"Snake?" She pops her head out of door. "You guys are back!" She smiles. I can't return the smile, so I just nod. "Well get anything exciting?"

"Just junk I have to sort through" I lie. "I'll let you know if it's any good" She asks if she can help, which answer no.

"Well I'm right here if you need me" She smiles again and turns and closes her door, accidentally closing it on her blue hair.

Giggling, she opens the door and pulls her hair inside. With a blush and a smile, she closes her door again. I roll my eyes and laugh as I open my door and step inside.

My apartment is somewhat large; it just looks small because of the mess. Fast food wrappers liter the wooden table and dirty clothes lay on the floor next to the overflowing hamper. Pushing papers onto the floor to make a bigger mess, I make room on my desk for the card board box. Someone knocks on my door. I sigh and walk over to open it.

"So I wanted to go out to a club and no one else wants to go and you probably won't want to go so I was wondering if I could take Rose with me?" Boomer says quickly and adds a smile as he takes a breath. His wet, blond hair is slightly peaking out of his black beanie.

"Don't touch her, and beat up anyone who tries" I say starting to close the door.

"Thanks Snake!" He says quickly and slides over to knock on Rose's door. Boomer and Rose are basically best friends, but Boomer always asks me before he asks Rose to do anything with him. He's the most respectful RowdyRuffs that way; he doesn't hang out with another guys girlfriend unless he asks if it's ok. I know Boomer's not going to make a move, because if was, he would have a long time ago.

It doesn't dawn on me that neither of them are 21 yet so they can't legally get into a club until I hear the elevator close. The gang and I can get the RowdyRuffs and Rose in when we're all together or if at least one member of the gang is with them, but the Ruffs or Rose have never gone by themselves. Sighing, I grab my sweatshirt and run out the door. I use the elevator this time because I don't have stolen goods with me that I need to hide. Outside I see a fading dark blue light stretched across the sky. I start to jog, following the light.

Soon the light just stops and I'm afraid that it has faded completely and I won't know where they are, but right in front of me is the "Boogie Man's Night Club". Why Boomer? Why? What if Boogie Man recognizes Rose? What if others recognize her?

Pulling my hood up, I slip inside the club and look around for Rose and Boomer. I find them dancing in the middle of the floor and push my way through the crowd to grab them and pull them outside.

"Snake?" Rose asks bewildered.

"Dude what the heck?" Boomer glares at me.

"What were you thinking? Of all the clubs you had to pick this one?" I shout. "Do you not realize? You could have ruined" I pause and glance at Rose. Boomer's mouth forms a big "O".

"Dude! Oh my gosh I'm totally sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I forgot and I uh..." He blabbers.

"I'm taking Rose home" I grab her arms and start pulling her away.

"Snake!" She complains, sticking her feet in the group and refusing to budge. "Why can't I stay here?"

"It's too dangerous"

"You take me to clubs all the time, how is this one any different? Boomer even knew the owner!" I glare at Boomer who looks away and bites his lip.

"It just is Rose, now let's go" I say sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do" She says. I feel like banging my head against a wall and shouting "I'm suppose to protect you! Just let me protect you!"

"Rose, Snake is right, I shouldn't have brought you here" Boomer says. She wriggles out of my arm.

"Why are you always telling me what to do?" She stomps her foot. "You can't order me around like that, you're not my father, and just because I can't remember any part of my life before the accident doesn't mean you have to right to treat me like a child! I'm 18! An adult, I can do whatever I want to!"

"Rose..." I try, but she's not listing, she's walking away from us.

"And don't you dare try following me or I'll call the cops" She shouts. She really could, it wouldn't be hard to convince them I was hurting her even if I wasn't. I'm a four years older than her, have green skin and I've had my share of time locked up. For stealing that is, but she could pull a "he was trying to steal my stuff" even though I'd never dream of hitting or hurting any woman, not just Rose.

"Snake I really am sorry" Boomer repeats. "She'll come back; it's just with the memory loss and you always looking out for her…" He trails off.

"I know she'll come back" I hiss. "Just don't be stupid anymore ok?"

"Hey, Butch is the one who wants to dropout, not me" He retorts. "I'm gonna head back" He says before rising up and flying back. Leaving me here in the alleyway alone and feeling like a moron. The bar music is pounding through the wall. I want to chase after Rose; anything could happen to her, especially in this part of town. But for once I follow Ace's advice and give her some space.

I kick an empty beer can laying on the ground and start walking home. Every step I take the urge to turn around and run after her grows stronger. I don't want to come across as overbearing or possessive, I just want to protect her. Protect her from people who want her, who will hurt her, play with her mind.

"And you're not?" A falsetto voice says in my head. He laughs at my discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, you are. I'm not going to lay a finger on her, but you will. You will damage her beyond repair"

"Shut up" I tell him. He laughs again, but his laugh fades and he's gone. I can't stand it anymore. I turn and run to find her.

* * *

**You like? Review? hehe**


	2. Blue haired girl

**Heyyy Babies (said like Gunther ;) He and Tinka are the only reason I will ever watch _Shake it Up_ lol) Ok anyways! Here is the next chapter! Soo this story switches point of view each chappie. So every odd number is Snake and ever even number is this person's POV which you will discover in a moment ;) Ok well thanks to the one review I got! O.o lol. Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

An alarm goes off in the next room over and I turn to look at the clock. It reads 4:15.

"Why?" I moan putting my pillow over my face. I still have a good two hours to sleep before school. The shower starts, my sister is crazy. She gets up so early just to shower, do her hair and make herself look flawless. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

.*.*.*.*

"Buttercup!" Blossom is banging on my door. "Get up!" I glance at the clock again, 6:25, perfect. I float over to the door and open the door to a flawless Blossom, her long shiny red hair is pulled into a perfect ponytail, her make-up is just so and she smells like Bath and Body Works.

"Good morning" I give her a tired smile. She hates it how I can wake up so late and not care about how I look.

"Get ready" She snaps and turns around on her heel, her high heels clicking against the stairs as she goes to make her protein shake. I smile and shake my head. Blossom can me laugh sometimes, how perfect and proper she is.

I grab some jeans and t-shirt off the floor. I slip my green hoodie over my head and stuff my feet into my favorite Vans before heading downstairs.

Blossom sits at the kitchen table drinking her shake and checking something on her phone. I open the fridge and grab a can of Mountain Dew.

"Why do you always drink that? It's so bad for you" Blossom sighs.

"I could shake it and open it in your direction" I smirk as she glares at me. She stands to throw out her can and walks out of the kitchen. I hear a honk outside and grab my backpack.

"Bye Dad" I say as a tired Professor walks into the kitchen and give him a quick kiss as I zoom out of the house.

"Hey Mitch" I jump through the top of his jeep.

"Hey hey" He says and starts to back out of the driveway. He's got the radio blasting some Goth-Screamo band.

"I don't understand how you can listen to this" I yell over the music.

"It has a cool sound" He defends.

"It sounds like he's coughing and screaming at the same time, kind of like you trying to sing" I smirk.

"Wow, thanks Buttercup" He laughs. It is true, he's got that deep scratchy voice; he will never have a chance at being a singer.

He pulls the car into the school parking lot.

"Did you do the Calc homework?" He asks grabbing his backpack out of the back seat.

"Nope, I took Blossom's from last year and copied it"

"Nice, can I?"

"Of course" I pull out the worksheet and hand it to Mitch. We're not stupid, we just don't like working, and at any chance I can bother Blossom, I take it. We are actually in our fair share of AP and honors classes. Blossom actually has to me for help sometimes in subjects she's struggling in, that I'm not.

"Thanks" He hands back the worksheet and grabs his skateboard from the backseat. He rides, while I fly up into the school. Mitch gets glares from teachers as always, but he just waves to them with a big cheesy grin. It's not technically against the school rules, but it's advised to not ride a skateboard in the hallways.

"Out of the way" I yell and fly right through the middle of Blossom and Brick holding hands. I turn and give an apology smile, but Blossom is fuming at me. Brick, however, looks amused, and is trying to hide it. Mitch skates around them and gives me a high-five. He starts to break. I land with my arms folded as a small little blond girl runs up and wraps her skinny arms around Mitch's torso.

"Hey Blaze" He smiles down at the tiny girl.

"Hey" She giggles. I hate her cute act, she's so fake.

"Mitch we should probably get over to the art room so you can drop your stuff off" I say, trying to get rid of Blaze. She can be so annoying; I don't understand what he sees in her. Actually I just don't understand Mitch's taste in girls at all. About a month before Blaze moved here and started dating Mitch, he had been in a relationship with Princess. Princess of all people! Before that it was Robin, she's not bad, sweet girl, but doesn't seem his type.

"Ok, Blaze you want to come?" He asks. I cringe.

"Sure" She giggles and grabs his hand. I fake gag as I walk behind them. I hear a deep laugh and look to see Butch. I wave, but turn forward again quickly so he can't see me blush. I hate blushing so much it's such a girly thing to do. I'm supposed to be the tough one, not the love struck blushing one.

Somehow I don't die on my way to the art room. As Mitch opens the door, I can see Boomer sitting on one of the stools, hunched over with a paint brush.

"Hey" Mitch says and Boomer looks up, startled.

"Oh, hey guys" He sighs, his gaze shifts to Blaze for a moment. Boomer looks back down and as Mitch puts his stuff away, I watch Blaze. She keeps looking at Boomer, her face a slight shade of pink with a dreamy look in her eyes. I find myself clenching my fists.

"Ready?" Mitch says putting his arm around Blaze. We walk out of the art room and pass Princess who gives us a dirty look. She sticks her head in the air when Mitch doesn't acknowledge her and marches off like she's something special. I must say, I did like it better when he was dating Princess. She wasn't as helpless as Blaze is and when they were dating, she didn't try to be a PowerPuff, she was just so happy that she had found teenage love. It also wasn't harmful that she invited Mitch and I over all the time and showered us with gifts, me included because I was Mitch's best friend and let's face it even girls like Princess sometimes need a girlfriend to talk to. I knew instantly when Mitch broke up with her because that night, she showed up at our house, full armor on, attacking Blossom and I, tears staining her face.

"Hey Buttercup" I glance and see Butch again; we've made it back to the commons of the school, motioning me to come over. I ditch Mitch and Blaze, who don't seem to mind my absence and walk up to Butch. He holds his hand out and flashes two tickets in front of my face.

"No" I gasp. He smiles.

"Yes"

"No way, but how?" He puts his finger over my mouth and slips one of the tickets into my hand. He turns and walks away without looking back and it takes all I can not to start screaming and jumping around. The ticket is for a basketball game, my favorite team of course, but they've been sold out for weeks and, was that a date? Is he asking me out on a date? I hold onto the ticket as I float happily to class.

"Still sucking faces?" Boomer asks sitting down next to me, his gaze fixed on Blossom and Brick in the front of the classroom. Blossom is sitting on top of Brick's desk, leaning over and kissing him. They've been like this the past few minutes.

"I'm trying to see how long they can hold it" I reply to Boomer. He snorts and leans over his desk, pushing his black beanie up a little as it falls over his eyes. I watch out of the corner of my eye as his pencil sweeps across the page creating some sort of image. It looks like a girl, and her hair has been slightly tinted blue.

"Who is that?" I ask. He stops and looks at me for a moment and turns back to the page as if trying to remember who she is.

"Her name is Rose" He says finally. "She lives on my floor" That's right, the boys moved into an apartment building when they were done with HIM and Mojo Jojo fighting over who the true parent was and they were confused as to if they really were villains.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I tease him. He laughs.

"No, she has a boyfriend, we're just really good friends" He says. "I like another girl" I want to tease him about this other girl, but the teacher takes that moment to enter the classroom and start class.

Throughout class I completely ignore the teacher and Boomer does too. He's so invested in his drawing. I watch as he takes out different shades of blue and shades her hair and colors her eyes blue as well. She has a sparkle in her eyes, sort of like Bubbles did. I notice, interestingly enough, Boomer has drawn her hair into two low braids. She looks gorgeous.

"So if she's not yours, who's the lucky guy?" I scribble onto a note and hand it to him.

"Why? ;) You like her?" He passes back.

"Jerk, you know I don't, answer the question!"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Somehow Mitch dated Princess, try me"

"LOL, she's Snake's girlfriend"

"As in Stanford D. Ingelberry, Snake? GanGreen Gang Snake?"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"IKR"

"So who do you like?" I give him. He gives me a glare and crumples the paper up. I raise an eyebrow, which he ignores and goes back to drawing Rose, who is apparently dating Snake.

Before I know it, the bell is ringing and class is over. Oddly enough, Boomer waits for me to walk to second period together. I figured he would have left, seeing his reaction to me asking who he liked.

"So your brother gave me a ticket to go see The Lakers" I say.

"That's why he bought the tickets!" He says as if he's just figuring this out. "He's been rather secretive recently" Boomer explains. "Brick on the other hand" He motions to the ceiling where Brick and Blossom are once again, sucking faces. But it won't last long, but lunch they'll be screaming at each other and ready to murder someone and by 8th period, Brick will apologize, even though each fight is clearly Blossom's fault, just like everything else.

"So how close are you and Rose?" I ask.

"We're best friends" He smiles. "Pretty much as close as you and Mitch are"

"When he doesn't have a girl hanging off him" I muttered.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Boomer asks, looking slightly amused.

"Figured what out?" I question him.

"Why he always has a girl around him" Boomer smirks. "But if you don't know yet, there's no hope for you" He turns the corner to wear we separate on our walk to second period.

"Figure what out?" I call after him, but he just waves me off.

* * *

**Like? R&R? Please! I like to get more then one review!**


	3. Put on a shirt

**Hello! This chappie is kinda shorter :/ sworry. Maybe if I got more reviews I'd focus on making it better. Thanks to ButtercupRocks and IshiHatake23. Ishi, your reviews mean a lot thanks XD and ButtercupRocks, I know it is XD lol haha**

**I own nothing, I really actually think it's silly we have to put a disclaimer. Like really? If we owned the show, we wouldn't be on FanFiction! duh!**

* * *

Flashback 13 years ago:

Ace leads us down a dark hall way and into a room with blood red walls and a long black table. We sit in seats near the RowdyRuff boys and across from Princess. I overheard someone say something about it being the "kids" end of the table.

"Welcome welcome" A voice that gives me shivers says. A pink mist appears and a tall dark figure appears. HIM. "Now let's get straight to the reason you all are here shall we?" He smiles. He presses a button on a remote that had just appeared in his hand. A picture jumps onto a screen behind him. A picture of a small, five year old girl with bright blue eyes and soft blond hair pulled into pigtails. "Our target, Bubbles, the toughest PowerPuff"

"Have you lost your mind?" Sedusa stands. I can see Ace clench his fist and glare at her. "Buttercup is the toughest"

"Oh but you're wrong!" HIM smiles once again. "If you were to watch them as closely as I do, you would find that Bubbles strength surpasses Buttercup's, she's just not as violent as Buttercup. Bubbles trains at 11, while Buttercup trains at 9" Sedusa sits back down, slightly embarrassed. "Now, I have a plan" In which he begins to describe his elaborate plan to capture Bubbles.

.*.*.*.*

"Acce, I don't feel ssso good about thisss" I tell our leader as we slink through an alley to our designated location of attack.

"Why not?" Ace glares at me. "All we're doing is capturing a PowerPuff"

"But, that'sss not what we dos, we don't want control of Townsssville" I protest. "Thisss isss what HIM wantsss"

"And He's older and smarter than us, come on, what harm can it do to us? It fails, we just slip away and pretend we weren't a part of it" Ace smirks. "Now shut up, we have to be ready" Our gang stands in silence to watch the fighting in the distance. Pink, green and blue lights flash all over Townsville. Gun shots and energy bursts are seen and heard. I can see a giant robot rising up as Mojo Jojo fights Blossom. Buttercup is beating Brick into the ground while Bubbles bashes Boomer and Butch's heads together and moves onto Fuzzy, finishing him off quickly she nods to Buttercup. Buttercup moves to Sedusa and Bubbles starts to fly away. I watch as she zigzags through buildings.

"Get ready boys" Ace says. In a matter of seconds Bubbles shows up in front of us. As a group of 11 year olds being led by a 12 year old, we don't put up much of a fight against a super powered 5 year old and she has us down in a few seconds. She doesn't beat me up as much as the others though. She glances at me quickly before taking off. I watch her fly off into the distance towards a rising giant red figure. Blossom joins her and yells something, but Bubbles looks resistant and glances in the direction of Buttercup and points. Blossom shakes her head and points to HIM. Bubbles still looks hesitant towards Buttercup, but follows Blossom.

Blossom starts attacking, but Bubbles is still looking towards Buttercup. As she starts to turn back towards HIM, he grabs her with his giant claw and starts to disappear into a cloud of mist. Buttercup flies over to a shocked Blossom and starts yelling at her.

"Welcome to a new era" Ace puts a hand on my shoulder and smirks. I shudder, I'm not ready for this "new era"

.*.*.*.*

Present:

A cold bottle of beer sitting to my right, microwaved Chinese noodles to my left and a cigarette between my teeth, I flip through one of the light blue files I picked up the night before. Most of it I'd need Bek's help to understand, formulas and equations. If only Bek was still around, well she is, but she's not Bek anymore.

I think I liked Bek better then Blue Rose. Bek was more sarcastic and realist. She was beyond her years, but could make a joke at just the right time and she was wild smart. She was also more romantic. Blue Rose is naive and innocent. She's cute and giggles a lot. Not that I don't love her any less, it's just I could relate more to Bek. One thing that didn't change was the rebellion. Bek was more secretive of it and did it in more subtle ways like adding sugar to Blaze's concoction while Blue Rose is more open about it and performs it in large ways, such as walking off and making threats to call the cops if followed.

I look up at a picture I have tacked to the wall above my desk. It shows her sitting on my lap at my desk in the office, holding the camera backwards in front of us while making one of those wink faces with her hair blond before she dyed it blue, pulled into two low pigtails and my brown hat sitting on her head. I sit with my arms around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder making a similar looking face. She knew in this picture. She knew everything. She knew who she was, she knew what was going on and she knew if we weren't careful everything would come crashing down. She doesn't know that anymore. She doesn't know that one wrong move could kill us all.

A knock comes at my door.

"Got any food?" Ace says pushing his way into my apartment. "Or beer?" He makes his way to my kitchen. "I'm also out of cigarettes and my lighter doesn't work anymore" He pauses and turns around. "Why don't you eve wear a shirt?"

"Because I don't expect visitors to come barging in" I glare at him. "And it gets really hot in here"

"But it's like only 40 outside" He says with a cigarette between his teeth as he lights it and motions to the open window.

"I'm cold blooded" I shrug. He raises an eyebrow, but his hunger takes over and he turns back to the fridge.

"This is why you're my best friend" He says plopping down on the couch holding a pile of microwaved TV dinners and a Miller Light.

"This is why I don't know why I stick around you" I roll my eyes and gather up the papers on my desk and put the files away. I join him on the couch with my noodles.

"Why do buy so much food and not eat it?" He asks while stuffing his face.

"Well for one, you never buy food and two, I like buying a lot at once so I don't have to go buy things a lot" It's not fun walking into a Jewel or Dominick's with green skin and being a known criminal to buy food and have everyone glare at you the whole time.

"So how's little blue? Did she come back last night?" Ace asks. She did and I tell him so. But I leave out the fact that she came home in tears and we stayed up until 3 in the morning just her crying in my arms and she refused to tell me why. I did catch a small cut on her arm and a scrape on her knee. I knew better then to ask, knowing she would have just burst into more tears and I wouldn't get an answer.

"When are you going to tell her?" Ace asks breaking a brief silence. I shake my head.

"I don't know, I'm scared of the way she'll take it, what if she hates me"

"I don't think she could ever HATE you" He reassures me. "Maybe dislike, want to kill, but not hate" Ok forget the reassure part. He laughs. "Come on man, the girl is in love with you. The impossible has happened and someone fell in love with you" I have to laugh. "And did you notice how she still loves you to way Bek did? You can erase memories, but you can't erase love" He glares at the wall. "I've been here too long man, you're weirdness is rubbing off on me" He stands up and walks towards the door. "See you later dude" He leaves, but those words ring in my ear. You can erase memories, but you can't erase love. Chew on that HIM.

* * *

**Ace has a heart? Wah? LoL Anyone figure out some interesting information yet? I'm actually surprized no one mentioned Bubbles absense in the last chapter... unless you're mind readers and already know O.o I'm giving too much information away! Just Review already!**

**Oh also we might have some interesting guests in the next chapter and it WILL be longer!**


	4. A girl like me?

Buttercup: Why am I here?

Me: To help introduce the chapter!

Buttercup: I'll pass thanks

Me: No! You can't leave!

Boomer: So if she's just here to introduce the chapter why are the rest of us here?

Brick: You're such an idiot Boomer

Forrest: Hey! What's happening?

Me: What? You're not even in this story! Or TV series! You're an OC from my original story! How'd you get in here?

Forrest: The front door

Buttercup: Here fine I'll do it. Welcome to Forever's newest chapter of A Single Rose. She would like to thank her brain for helping her, although she owns nothing but the ideas and plot line and that OC, but there is only one OC.

Me: It's Forever Spinelli! Not just Forever! You're fired!

Mitch: Also Forever, would like to add that since she saw The Amazing Spiderman today, a great way to describe me in this story is like Peter Parker in the movie

Me: Forever SPINELLI!

* * *

**Memory: 5 years ago, at age 13**

"Ok Mitch, this might pinch a bit" The Professor says holding a needle filled with black liquid. Mitch sits on a steel table, his shirt sleeve rolled up and goofy grin on his face. I stand across from him, smiling. My best friend is about to be injected with Chemical X, it's rather exciting.

The Professor pushes the shot in. "Alright Mitch, you're good to go"

"Can I like fly now?" Mitch asks. "And shot lasers? And super strong?" His face glowing with excitement. "And super speed? And..." He stops talking and his face goes pale. His body goes limp and he falls to the floor, twitching slightly.

"Get Antidote X Buttercup, NOW!" The Professor yells. I run to a shelf and pull the bottle down. The Professor opens it and splashing some of it on Mitch, who stops twitching. Professor lifts him up onto the table. The color is slowly coming into Mitch's face again and he groans.

"What happened?" I ask, fighting off tears.

"His body must have had a bad reaction to the chemical" He sighs. "He'll be fine, don't worry" He puts his arm around me and I let myself cry.

**Present**

Cute couples tend to disgust me. Especially when they sit at your lunch table and one half of them is your best friend.

She so doesn't deserve him. I think as I stab my salad. It would be a little if there was someone else I could talk to, but that someone is hunched over, drawing as usual.

"What's this?" Blaze says pulling a piece of paper out of Mitch's folder. He snatches the paper back, which draws in my interest. Mitch never cares if anyone looks at his art, but if he won't let you look, you know it's special.

"Not for your eyes" He says flipping it over and putting the paper into another folder.

"So Boomer, what are you working on?" Blaze turns to him. He glares at her and doesn't answer. For some reason, Boomer can't stand Blaze and wants her gone more than I do.

"I'm surprised you don't like sugar" Boomer smirks and says all of a sudden, looking at Blaze. She gives him a confused look. He nods at her Arizona Tea can which happens to say "No Sugar".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She says confused and Boomer just smirks and goes back to his drawing, which I see is the same one from earlier. It looks almost done.

"Mitch can I please see that picture again? What was it, it looked cool, was it of a girl? Was it me? Can I please see it? Plea-"

"SHUT UP!" Mitch snaps at her. Boomer and I look at him in shock and Blaze's bottom lip starts to quiver. She stands up and runs out of the cafeteria. Mitch puts his head in his hands. He stands up.

"You get it" He turns to Boomer. "Ugh why does this have to be so hard?"

"I feel you dude" Boomer says.

"I should probably go see if she's ok" Mitch sighs and goes after Blaze.

"Ok, what's going on?" I ask Boomer.

"Like I said earlier, if you haven't figured it out yet, you'll never get it" He holds up his drawing. "All done!" His art always looks amazing. This one, the picture of Rose, is no exception.

"What are you going to do with it?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I thought about giving it to Snake, but that could be weird. But Rose might like it, and if I keep it that'd be creepy" He laughs.

"You know she kind of reminds me of Bubbles, those eyes" I trail off.

"Ya, haha she kind of does" Boomer looks nervous and he quickly puts the picture away.

"Alright, you and Mitch have been acting super strange. What's up? I would blame it on hormones and puberty, but we're 18" I turn to him.

"I-I can't tell you" He looks down at the table, his face is turning pale and he's biting his lip. I glance up and see Mitch walking back to the table with his arm around Blaze. She's smiling and wiping the last few tears off her face. Every time I see that girl I want to punch something. She's so worthless. Why can't she toughen up a little? How does Mitch stand it? I remember when we confided to each other what the perfect person to date would be. I specifically remember Mitch saying "a girl who is tough, who can stand on her own and doesn't need to be babied". Sure sounds like Blaze. Not.

We all eat rather silently until the end of lunch. As the bell rings Blaze scurries off and Boomer salutes before walking off.

"What was that all about?" I ask Mitch as we walk together to gym class.

"What?" He asks playing dumb.

"The yelling and then the odd exchange with Boomer! What was up with that?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about" He turns away from me. "I talked it out with Blaze"

"What's with you lately?" I stop walking and glare at him. "After you started dating you treat me like crap"

"Well you're not the only girl in my life!" He fumes at me. "I'm allowed to date!"

"It doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm nothing" I glare right back. "I feel like you don't even care about me anymore" I walk away, feeling melodramatic. I totally overreacted just then. Thanks temper. I run smack into someone.

"Get out of the way jerk!" I push past, but they grab my arm and jerk me back. "Oh hi Butch" I smile a little.

"Oh good, I thought you hated me or something" He laughs.

"No, I'm fine" I take a deep breath. "Just not watching where I'm going"

"Cool, so I was thinking I'd pick you up tonight and we could go see a movie or something? Sound fun? Good. See you later" He winks and turns back around. Once again like a stupid lover girl, I'm floating my way to class.

The most awkward PE class ever. The teacher has decided we are to learn square dancing. Of all things, she had to pick square dancing. Oh and of course we have pick a partner of the opposite gender. After two seconds who are the only two left without a partner? Mitch and I. Yippee. This should be fun.

"I still care about you" Mitch says as we start dancing.

"You should show it more, you know like maybe stop ignoring me as soon as little miss 'I can't do anything' shows up" I glare at him.

"She's not like that!" Mitch defends. "She's just shy and quiet and gets her feelings hurt sometimes"

"What about wanting a tough girl?"

"I'm allowed to change what kind of girl I like aren't I?"

"Mitchellsen, Utonium! Shut up!" Mrs. Groves yells to us. I make a face when we're not facing her.

"Sure you are, but you're going for the exact opposite of what you liked before"

"Well kind of girl should I like? A girl like you?" We both freeze as he says that. "Butters, I-"

"Well obviously I'm not a dateable girl in your eyes" I interrupt him. Harshly at that. "Butch seems to think I am" I add.

"What?" Mitch looks surprised.

"Yes, Butch Jojo asked me out. Ok? Chill, what do you care anyway? Don't I deserve to have a love life too? Or maybe just because I'm not dateable in your eyes I shouldn't date anyone!" I hiss at him. Mrs. Groves blows her whistle and announces it's time to go change back into our regular clothes. Once again I'm angrily walking away from Mitch.

* * *

**Once agian it's kinda short :P Sorry**


	5. Things don't go the way I plan, ever

**Hello! So sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was on a week long missions trip and then really busy! :P But here it is and I'm also sorry because it's short :P Don't worry the next chapter will be longer and not take as long to post! **

**I own nothing and think disclaimers are stupid on this site.**

* * *

There is extra commotion tonight. Brick has his usual date with Blossom and Ace with whoever he has on his arm at the moment, but tonight Butch has a date with Buttercup and Arturo just got back together with Artura. On nights like these, Rose and I like to stand outside of my door and watch, because no one leaves their door closed and boys are running around borrowing things and asking for advice.

"So I've gathered that they're all going to the same place" Boomer says suddenly, floating upside down, his head between ours. "And I think, you two should join them" I glare at Boomer and am about to say no, when I see Rose's face light up.

"Oh! It's been so long since we've gone out on a date!" I can't say no to those eyes. She's always had those eyes, the cute little innocent ones that can be used to manipulate almost anyone, especially me.

"Rose would like to go with me where everyone else is going tonight as my date?" I give in, still slightly glaring at Boomer, who smiles.

"I'd love to!" She says and dashes into her apartment. Boomer pushes me into my room.

"Ok they're all going to that new movie place that serves food as you watch. So you don't really have to dress nice, just your hair" His eyebrows furrow. "Ok, I'll be right back" He dashes out and not a second later he's back with a few bottles. I'm pushed into my bathroom and instructed to take a shower. As Boomer closes the bathroom door, I stare at all the stuff he's given me. They are all black with accents of color. One is labeled 'shampoo' the next 'conditioner' and the third 'body wash'.

About half an hour later, I'm finally out of the bathroom and struggling with a hair brush as Boomer laughs his head off.

"Oh man it looks like a giant shampoo bottle threw up in here"

"Shut up. Now tell me how do you know so much about this kind of stuff?"

"Have you ever seen my brother? I pretty much just steal this from him" He shrugs. I figure he's talking about Brick, who has freaky long hair and it always coming home with bags of different kinds of hair products.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. How could she love this? Green skin, scales, pink eyes, black lips, nails and hair. I'm far from worth her time.

"I can't do this" I announce. Boomer glares at me.

"Well to bad, you're going to. And don't give me that crap about not being good enough, because you are. Rose is the closest I've had to a sister and you're one of the only guys I'd let my sister date. Now go" He orders pushing me out of the bathroom.

"Hey Boom, thanks" I say, genuinely smiling to him. For such an annoying little brat at 5, he sure grew up to be good kid. He points to the door, but I can see the tug of his lips into a smile as I exit.

The second I step outside my room, a hand grabs my wrist and I'm pulled into the crowed elevator.

"Nice of you to join us" Ace slaps me on the shoulder. When the elevator hits the main floor, Butch and Brick zoom out towards the Utonium house and I finally get a good look at Rose. She's pulled her hair into two braids and blushes as she notices me starring at her. Ace lets us join him in his beat up car. Rose and I sit in the back while we drive to his date of night's home.

"Dude you've got to be kidding me" I say as we pull up to the pink house. Ace just smirks as the front door of the house opens and she exits. I'm going to kill Boomer for suggesting we join everyone.

"Hey baby" Ivy says slipping into the car and giving Ace a kiss. "Who are the stowaways?"

"See for yourself" Ace smirks at me in the rear view mirror. I'm going to kill him too. As Ivy turns, her face turns from confusion to anger, to happiness, to indifference.

"Hey Snake" She say turning back to the front.

"You totally ignored Rose" Ace teases her. "I bet she feels so left out because you didn't introduce yourself to her!" Rose giggles, but not Ivy. She just glares at Ace and then straight ahead, making the rest of the ride awkward.

As we arrive, Butch and Brick are already there with Buttercup and Blossom, along with a tall brown haired boy and Blaze. What is Blaze doing here?

"Snake and Ace came? Really?" Blossom wrinkles her nose. "With Ivy? Seriously?"

"Blossom, Buttercup, Blaze and Mitch, this is Rose" Brick says introducing her.

"So you're Rose" Buttercup smiles. "Boomer was talking about you today"

"He was?" Rose and I say at the same time.

"Yes, he mentioned you were Snake's girlfriend, his best friend and he was drawing a picture of you, which neither of you knew about" She says when she senses our confusion about the picture. "It really captured you" As we make our way into the theater, I notice the boy, Mitch, try to talk to Buttercup, but she has sandwiched herself between Butch and Rose, who she is fascinated with.

Butch mouths an apology as I put my arm around Rose. She and Buttercup have really hit it off, not a good thing.

"So how about that awkward couple" Rose giggles looking at Mitch and Blaze. "She's like so helpless and he just, just looks like he should be with anyone but her!"

"Thank you! I'm not the only one!" Buttercup smiles. They continue with girl chatter and I catch that this Mitch guy is Buttercup's best friend, but they had a fight in gym class? Rose agrees he's being a jerk.

"So having fun?" Ace asks from my other side.

"More like freaking out" I say under my breath. Ace smiles.

"Loosen up a bit" He nudges my arm.

"That's kind of hard, especially with her watching" I point to Blaze a few seats down, shooting daggers at us.

"She's not gonna show her powers here" Ace reassures me. "Not with her boyfriend here and I'll gamble that Miss Buttercup over here would use anything as an excuse to pound her into the ground"

"How would you know that?"

"When you're not protecting a girl, you notice a lot of things" Ace smirks. It's my turn to punch him in the arm.

"Boys, this is no time to be fighting" Ivy smiles to us, her gaze lingering on me a little to long. Ace and I glance at each other with devilish grins. When we were kids, that look would result with a major plan to do something incredibly stupid. The movie theater lights dim and the movie, which I never bothered to find out the name of, starts.

.*.*.*.*

"And stay out!" The manager yells shutting the door on Ace, Buttercup, Butch, Mitch and my face. Butch still has the popcorn bucket on his bead, Ace is soaked with soda, Mitch has a bruise forming under his left eye, Buttercup is scowling at the three of them and I'm unharmed, but freaking out leaving Rose in the theater with Blaze and Ivy and only Brick to protect her from their wrath, but he's wrapped up with Blossom.

"I hate you all" Buttercup fumes and flies off.

"Nice dude" Butch glares at Mitch and cracks his knuckles. "Way to ruin my chances with her" He punches Mitch in the stomach and Ace is right behind him to trip him as he stumbles backwards. As this is going on, Rose comes charging out of the theater.

"I can't believe you!" She slaps me. "You've been lying to me for three years!" She starts to cry. "I can't believe you! I thought cared about me"

"Rose I do"

"Ya sure! You don't lie that much for that long. You, you, jerk! I hate you!" She screams, her tears streaming her face. She turns and runs off. I glance up and see Blaze leaning against the theater. She smiles to me and waves. Well I know how Rose found out, nice job HIM, you got me. This is not how my night was supposed to go.

* * *

**R&R? Please? Snake is getting mad at me because there's no action yet when I promised him action!**


	6. Wow, what a night!

**Hey guys! I feel like such a loser because I only have short chapters! gah! Anyways, here is Buttercup's side of the same night that was in Snake's chapter! Also, for some reason this chapter is saved everywhere it can be saved as "hat night" and I'm not sure why... **

**I own nothing! (well i own the plot line and idea and junk and one of the characters is my own, but I don't own PPG duh)**

**If you havn't noticed I really don't like disclaimers**

******Sorry I just got back from a sleepover so I'm a bit crazy. Don't worry this chapter was written while I was sane. Actually, I'm never sane...** I mean is anyone on FF sane? If you write and are sane, then you're just lying to yourself. 

**Ok, now read!**

* * *

The only thing stopping me from killing Butch, Mitch and Ace right now is the fact that I'm a Powerpuff and Powerpuff's don't kill or even do things for personal reasons. Well technically, the latter has slid multiple times as both Blossom and I use our powers for personal reasons. However the first can't slip because that would result in jail time or possibly death penalty, unless of course I turn into an evil super villain.

The evening started out alright, I even took time to make sure I looked ok. Then Butch came to pick me up on a motorcycle and we rode to the theater. It was weird, riding a motorcycle. The only vehicle I ever really ride in anymore is Mitch's car, otherwise I fly. We arrived at the movie theater to find Brick and Blossom and low and behold Mitch and Blaze. That's where it started. Just the simple fact that he was there and with Blaze threw me off. Mitch is an alright guy, even so, his only real friends are me and Boomer. We're a pretty tight knit group, so Mitch being there really made no sense seeing as I didn't invite him and Boomer wasn't coming.

I was able to meet Snake's girlfriend, the one Boomer was drawing, Rose. She was adorable. I talked to her until it happened. Mitch decided to come over.

"Hey Buttercup" Was he had to say, and Butch glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing over here?" Butch spat at Mitch.

"I just wanted to talk to Butter-"

"Well you're not going to, she's here with me not you"

"Possessive much?" Mitch muttered under his breath. That was wrong, because Butch stood up and punched Mitch in the face.

"No, I'm just the guy that realized you have to ask a girl out to let her know you like her, not date other girls" Butch growled. "I'm just trying to let her have a good night without interruptions from spineless boys like you" He went in for another punch, right in the stomach.

"How is he spineless?" Blaze piped up, oh how helpful she is.

"He just likes to treat lifelong friends like nothing once he starts dating" I interjected and that was how Ace and Snake got involved.

"You serious?" Ace stood up. "Man that's just wrong" I've known for years that Ace likes me, he doesn't really try to hide it. After that, it became just one massive fight between Mitch, Butch and Ace. Butch was mad at Mitch for being a jerk to me and Ace for trying to steal me away. Ace was mad at Mitch for the way he treated me and Mitch was just one big punching bag. Even though taller then both Ace and Butch, Mitch was no match to their strength. Maybe if it had been just Ace, he'd have won, but not Butch. Throughout the whole thing, Snake was trying to pull Ace out of the fight which just ended up making him a part of it.

Now any girl would have loved having three boys fighting over her, but not me. I'm strong enough to fight for myself so I don't need some guy fighting for me. In one swift motion, I dumped a popcorn bucket on Butch's head, spilled soda on Ace and gave Mitch a good punch under the eye. That's when the manager grabbed us and kicked us out.

As of now, I'm sitting on the top of the tallest building in Townsville. I see a dark blue streak of light coming towards me.

"What do you want?" I say with indifference as Boomer sits down next to me.

"Heard you had a rough night, wanted to make sure you're ok" He answers. I don't feel like talking, I don't know what to do, so in a very unme like move, I rest my head on Boomers shoulder and start crying. I feel his arm wrap around my shoulder. We sit there, with me crying and his arm around me for what feels like hours. At this point I don't even care that I'm crying or the fact that I'm crying on Boomer's shoulder.

"It's like every emotion rolled up into one and it's just flat out confusing" I accidentally say out loud.

"I know the feeling" Boomer says brushing some hair that has fallen in my face away.

"Who is she, the girl you said you liked. Do I know her?" I ask quietly. I need to think about something else. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"No, I wouldn't say you know her" He says carefully.

"What does she look like?" I ask and he gets a little smile on his face.

"She has blond hair and bright blue eyes. She's tiny, but deadly" I lift my head up and see him blush. I smile.

"Did you invite Mitch to go to the movie?"

"No" He says quickly. "Blossom actually did" I tense and sit straight up. My normal self coming back, my fists tighten, my brows furrow and I snarl.

"That little wench!" I growl. "She knew something like that would have happened. She can't even let me have one nice moment!" Boomer doesn't try to calm me down, usually he or Mitch try to calm me when I get mad at Blossom. I glance at him and he's looking off as if in deep thought and nodding.

"It's not fair" He says looking to me. "It's not fair she does that, you deserve a better sister" I give a nod and glance in the direction Boomer had been looking. I can make out a faint baby blue light. It hops and darts around, just little dashes then goes away and then comes back, dashing back the way it came.

"What's up with that?" I wonder aloud. I glance at Boomer who stares at the light with his mouth hanging open, speechless.

"I, um, I have to go" He says studying the light and quickly stands up and flies off. I sigh and stand as well to fly home.

I pause at the front door, not sure what to do. Blossom's probably home and I don't know if I can deal with her right now. Any other night like this I would go to the trailer park and spend the night with Mitch and his grandmother. Thanks to today at school and Blossom, that's not an option. I just have to suck it up. I place my hand on the door knob and open the door.

"Buttercup I'm so sorry! It was all my fault" Blossom throws her arms around me the second I'm in the door. "It was wrong of me to invite Mitch, I didn't realize the tension between you two, it was silly of me, please forgive me" I can literally see her words dripping with lies. She's not sorry one bit, she got me and she knows it. It's a game to her, this whatever it is between us. But there's a point when you can't play those cards.

"I forgive you Blossom" I smile at her. Her face almost makes me laugh as I start to head up the stairs. She didn't want to be forgiven, she wanted a fight. A fight that would cause the Professor to come out and she could blame it on me.

I do start laughing as soon as I close my door. Laughing and crying at the same time. This night, wow! What a night!

* * *

**Wow I made Blossom a real jerk! Ya! R&R - does that remind anyone else of "railroad"?**


	7. The lisp is back

**I'm so mad at myself for waiting so long to post this :P It's been done for a while but I havn't posted it yet! Gah I understand if you hate me. It's also short, but don't worry the next chapter is longer and has a lot more in it. This is almost a filler chapter :P**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The elevator door opens and as I step off, I can't help but stare at the pink door to my left. She may or may not be through that door. She's probably not. I sigh and walk past it to my door, leaving a trail of water. It started to rain on my way back and now I am soaked to the bone. I unlock my door and fall inside. My wet clothes go straight to the bathtub and I find myself sitting on the couch in just boxers. Four bottles of beer sit on my coffee table.

Within an hour all the bottles are empty and the TV is blaring, but I can't make out what's going on the screen. Someone walks in, guess I didn't lock the door, and sits on the chair next to the couch. I lift my head and sit up to find Boomer holding a piece of paper.

"Whats?" I say, my tongue slipping into my old lisp. He doesn't say anything, just puts a piece of paper on the table and nods, and then walks out. I lie back down on the couch and fall asleep.

I wake up to a massive hangover and groan as I sit up. Lazily, I stumble into my bedroom and grab some clothing.

"Hey you forgot to lock the door!" Ace shouts from the living room.

"Thanksss for letting me knows idiotss" I say walking back out glaring at him.

"Whoa you drunk?" He says plopping himself on the couch.

"No, I wasss drunk, now it'sss just a hangoverss" I hiss at him.

"Your lisp is back" He says. I'm taken back; I didn't even realize I was hissing again. It took me years to control it and only comes back when I'm drunk, but I'm not drunk now.

"No, I can't have its backs, I gots rid of itss!"

"Well it's back dude, just try talking normal" I can see a little bit of humor in Ace's eyes. He thinks this is funny!

"Acce, gets outsss" I hiss to him and point to the door. He holds up his hands in the surrender pose and leaves the room. I can hear it now. The lisp that took me years to get under control has returned in one night. This is great, just wonderful. I take the spot on the couch that Ace just left and sigh. My eye catches something sitting on the coffee table and I have a brief memory of Boomer coming in last night and putting it there. I grab the white piece of paper and flip it over.

It's Rose, well a drawing of her, by Boomer. It looks just like her, the long blue hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the way her lips are shaped like a heart. I sit back holding the paper and stare at it.

"Dude, check this" Brick says barging into my room without even knocking. He grabs my remote and turns the TV on to the local news.

"Last night people seemed to have seen a light blue light streak in the sky" The redhead reporter said. "They say it looked light the PowerPuff and RowdyRuff light streaks, however it was a light blue, the color of the said to be missing PowerPuff girl, Bubbles" A picture of 5-year-old Bubbles fills the screen. "She was reported to have gone missing in a fight with HIM, and has not been seen since, I'm here with the family, to see their views on the situation" The screen pans out to show Professor U, Blossom and Buttercup.

"I actually saw the light last night" Buttercup says. "I was with Boomer, the RowdyRuff, and we saw it" She sighs. "I truly hope it's her"

"We all do" The Professor say. "We just want Bubbles back". Brick turns off the TV.

"Boomer was with her! He saw it and didn't tell us!" Brick sounds furious. His fists are clenching and he has a scowl on his face. "When I get my hands on Blaze, I'm going to wring her little neck" He storms out of my apartment.

It's amazing to see how messy a room can get when you don't do anything. All I do every day is go to work, come home, eat, sleep then repeat. I don't talk to anyone; most people don't even know my lisp is back. Luckily, driving a garbage truck doesn't require talking and my partner is Billy and he understands what's been going on. He even let's me just drive and he picks up the trash. Any other time, I'd refuse the pity, but I'm too lost to care.

"You sure you don't know anything about it?" Blossom is standing in our hallway talking to Brick as Billy and I get off the elevator.

"I can assure I know nothing about Bubbles whereabouts" Brick says leading her into his apartment, glancing at Billy and I, which leads Blossom to turn and look.

"You things don't know about it either do you?" She spits at us. I shake my head and slip into my apartment.

"What's up with him?" I hear Blossom ask.

"His girlfriend left him, he's pretty upset about it" Brick tells her. "They'd been going strong for around maybe 3 years?" They must go into Brick's apartment because I can't hear any more. I do hear a noise next door though and I crack my door open and peak outside.

Rose's door is open and there are two suitcases outside out it. She appears and closes her door, leaving the key under a mat in front of her door. I can't tell of she notices me or not, but she grabs her suitcases and calls the elevator. She's really going, she's leaving. Half of me wants to stop her, but I can't bring myself to it. So I close my door and listen to the elevator opening and closing. She's gone, she's really gone.


	8. Guess who I found

**I have nothing to say about how late this is. *Stands ready for the rotten totmato's that are about to be thrown***

**I still don't own PPG**

* * *

Mitch sits down at our lunch table uninvited. Boomer and I just stare at him for a moment, then we realize Blaze isn't with him.

"Where's Blaze?" Boomer asks after an awkward silence.

"Broke up with her" Mitch says. I raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything. We go on with lunch for a while awkwardly, until both a glaring Butch and Brick walk over to our table.

"Get up" Butch nudges Boomer, who stands up. "What the hell's your problem?" He yells punching Boomer. Boomer suddenly looks so small and innocent, his blue sweatshirt swallowing him and his blond hair falling over his eyes.

"Hey!" I shout and stand up. Heads turn as the cafeteria looks at us.

"Buttercup, this is kind of a thing with us" Brick says. I send him a look and don't sit down.

"What did I do?" Boomer asks, clearly very confused.

"Let's take this out to the hall" Brick says and drags both of his brothers out into the hallway. I sit back down and glare at Mitch again just for the heck of it. A second later, Robin and Blossom have slid into our lunch table.

"What was that all about?" Blossom asks leaning in as if it's a secret between us girls.

"You're the one dating Brick" I say turning away from her. Mitch looks even more uncomfortable now that Robin's here, seeing as they dated last year. I really couldn't care less if he's uncomfortable or not.

"Well you're the one with the crush on Butch and best friends with Boomer" Blossom shoots back, slightly glaring at me.

"Why are you even here if you're just going to be a jerk?" I turn to her. "You're welcome to sit here, but don't be a bitch" I face the table and take a bite out of my sandwich. Mitch is looking down and biting his lip, he's trying not to laugh. Robin awkwardly looks at her lunch but I can see a sparkle in her eyes. Who knew being mean to Blossom would get this reaction and from her best friend too.

Blossom sniffs and crosses her legs. "I didn't know you used langue like that"

"Blossom stop" Robin pipes up. "It's true and you know it, try being nice for a change maybe you'll make some real friends" I turn to look at Robin and give her a smile. For such a nice quiet girl, that's a big deal she just stood up to Blossom. Blossom stands up stiffly and walks away. Mitch reaches across the table and gives Robin a high-five.

"I'm sorry that was really mean" Robin blushes and looks down. I start laughing and put my arm around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Like you said it was the truth and who needs Blossom anyways? You're welcome to sit here whenever you like" I tell her and get a smile out of her.

The three RowdyRuff's come back into the cafeteria. Brick spots Blossom and walks over to her, but Boomer and Butch come to our table. Butch places himself right next to me and snakes his arm around my waist.

"You and me babe are going out tonight" He says with a cocky grin. Boomer rolls his eyes.

"And you think you get another chance because...?" I look at him.

"He's not taking you out" Boomer sighs and shoots his brother a look. "I'm taking you to meet someone and he's tagging along"

"Come on babe, we only went on one date and ya I messed up, but I'm sorry, can I have another chance, after Boomer's done I can take you out for ice cream or something and I won't beat anyone up" Butch switches the subject back and looks at me with those big round puppy dog eyes. It's so hard to say no. He's being so sweet and we did only go on one date and he deserves a second chance.

"Ok" I say finally and he gives a big smile. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mitch clenching his fist, but I really couldn't care less what he thinks. Butch gives a smile then stands up and leaves to go join his friends again.

.*.*.*.*

"So who are we meeting?" I ask looking at Boomer. He looks at me for a moment not saying anything.

"Someone you will like meeting" He says finally giving me a smile.

Boomer leads us through a crude area of town until we reach the city dump.

"The dump?" I blurt out. "They live in the dump?" Boomer doesn't say anything; he just looks back at me for a moment. He leads us through the dump until we reach a tiny shack I recognize as the old GanGreen Gang hang out. There's a light on in one of the windows. Boomer knocks on the door.

"Hi Boomer-" The girl, who I realize is Rose, Snake's girlfriend, stops short when she sees Butch and I.

"It's ok, it's just us" Boomer says giving her a smile. "You did say you wanted to meet her" His head jerks to me. Rose nods and opens the door. Boomer leads us inside. I notice that her hair is no longer blue like it was when I first met her, she's changed it to a pretty blond color.

There are a few opened suitcases lying around and an air mattress in the middle of the floor. Rose gestures to a worn out couch for us to sit on while she and Boomer sit on the mattress.

"Buttercup," Boomer starts. "I know you've met her before as Rose, but I would like reintroduce her to you by her real name" He pauses and looks at Rose, who gives him a nod. "Buttercup, I'd like to introduce to your sister, Bubbles" The room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then the memories come rushing. Bubbles being stolen away by HIM, the memorial service, the Professor working away in his lab for hours to try and find a way to find her, Blossom being less and less a part of the family, me crying in my room and refusing to leave for days, Boomer drawing Rose with the sparkle in her eyes, meeting Rose, all up to this moment.

I launch myself over to her, wrapping my arms around her like a mother would her lost child. I let myself cry in public for the second time in the last 24 hours, a new record. I can feel Bubbles crying now too. I pull away and grab her face.

"What happened?" I whisper looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"She can't tell you" Boomer says, having moved himself to the couch next to Butch. "Her memory was wiped twice. First, after she was kidnapped and second, after she was 'sent away'" He uses finger quotes around the words "sent away". I turn towards him and he knows I'm going to ask him what happened. "Don't ask me" He says holding his hands up. "I don't know much more than she does" He said gesturing to Bubbles.

"Do you want to come home?" I ask Bubbles, my sister. My sister! The sister everyone said was dead, but I never believed was.

"I've wanted to go home for years" She giggled. "But I didn't know where it was or who it was with"

"Come on, let's go home" I laugh out loud. "I can't believe this!" I give her another hug. I stand and give Boomer a hug then slap him. "That's for not telling me about her sooner"

"Buttercup" Butch says looking at me seriously. "We couldn't tell you, we shouldn't even be doing this now, but we are, this could be a huge mistake or our best decision, we're not sure. The situation is more severe then you realize" I'm shocked and just nod.

Before we leave, Boomer has Bubbles stuff her hair under a black ski cap and put a black hoodie on. We can't fly home so we start walking back towards home. Boomer and Butch tell me that Bubbles can't go to school, we are not to speak of her being back, she shouldn't leave the house and her room should either not have windows or they need to be closed at all times, if possible we shouldn't have people over in case of them seeing Bubbles and Brick knows what's going on too.

"And whatever you do, don't let the GanGreen Gang know she's here" Boomer says as we approach my house. He gives Bubbles a hug. "Good luck" He and Butch lift off the ground and zoom away. I lead Bubbles up to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey! Professor, Blossom, guess who I brought home?"


	9. Remember

**guys. the reason i don't update quicker i found out is b/c you people don't review. ok and this story sucks. but that aside. if you want an update, please review. thx**

**i own nothing. *sigh***

* * *

I remember the first time I took Bek out. Now it wasn't the first time she'd left the "compound" as we called it, or the first time we'd left it together, but it was the first time we'd "gone out" together. She was 16, a few days after her birthday. Bek was a genius; I would even say she was wise, wise beyond her years. I was totally carefree, very happy-go-lucky. She looked great that night, dressed in all black, but chic, not Gothic It was back when she preferred glasses and always wore her hair up in a ponytail. She looked older then she was, like a college student who was going to an art museum with her hipster boyfriend. Little did anyone know the truth. She was a prisoner going out to experience life with her thug boyfriend.

"Ready?" I asked her with my hands over her eyes. She nodded and I removed my hands. I'll never forget how excited she was. She squealed and turned around to give me a big hug. Her hand slipped into mine and she practically dragged me towards the entrance. It was like taking a five-year-old to the candy shop, it was taking a 16-year-old super genius to the aquarium. Now I know that doesn't sound like a place a super genius would want to go, but Bek had decided that, besides doing all of HIM's dirty work and being the real person behind everything scientific in the council, she was going to study sea life. That's what she told others at least. I knew the truth, as smart as she was, she was still obsessed with fairy tales and fantasies and she was convinced that mermaids could exist and did. She just had to prove it. So I had figured the aquarium would a nice place to take her on our first official date, even though technically we had been together for a while.

"This is so exciting" She squealed as I paid for the ticket, carefully trying to hide the price, but she was too excited to notice the price. "We can go see a coral reef and sharks and fresh water fish and jellyfish! Stan they have jellyfish!" She said flipping through a map. "Stan, thank you" She calmed down for a moment and gave me a kiss on the cheek. And in that moment, I felt worth something.  
Bek had that quality about her; she always made you feel worth something. Even just the fact that she used my real name instead of simply calling me Snake like everybody else. I had tried to tell her I didn't mind being called Snake, but she insisted that I deserved my real name, so she used it.

The whole night it didn't feel weird. I usually feel weird when I'm in a more sophisticated place because I have green skin and everybody in Townsville knows who you are if you have green skin. But I didn't feel weird as Bek pulled me along, holding my hand and people stared.

The night had ended after we got ice cream and sat by the giant fountain in Townsville Park that was illuminated by lights. That's where I kissed her. Our first kiss. It tasted like chocolate ice cream mixed with her bubblegum. She was shocked at first, I was shocked too, but then she through her ice cream cone on the ground and let herself be kissed. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was hers. He face was bright red and she giggled when we parted. We sat looking at each other for a while after that and I knew I loved her.

Tonight another couple is having their moment while I sit here, on the same bench, not even knowing where she is. I'm not sure why I put myself through this; I'm not even sure how I even ended up at the fountain. I've been very surprised at myself recently. Last time I lost her, my reaction was so drastic I ended up in an underwater torture chamber in the depths of HIM's lair. But this time, I'm sitting on a bench in the park, feeling sorry for myself.

I stand up and slap myself. What's wrong with me? Why did I change so much in two years? I went from the guy who stood up for what he believed in and took risks to the guy who mopes and is scared of everything. I am going to go and find my girlfriend and take her back because I am in love with her.

The moment the elevator door opens on our floor and I spot Boomer walking out of his apartment, I pounce.

"Where is she?" I growl at him, pinning him against the wall. He looks scared out of his mind. "Boomer! You tell me where she is, or so help me I will beat you to the ground!"

"I can't tell you" He stammers. I hiss at him, my grip on his shoulders tightening. It's stupid; he's ten times stronger than I could ever be. "Snake it's for her protection" He tells me. I hiss at him again, but let go at his words. If there is only one thing I want in the world, it's her protection.

I turn and go into my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"Some big tough guy you are" His voice invades my head. "Letting little weak Boomer, defeat you with words"  
"Go away" I hiss hitting my fist against the wall.

"And stop your punishment while it's just getting good?" He laughs. "Oh no" He sighs. "However, little Boomer is correct, you not knowing where she is, will protect her, but that's no good is it? I know you won't be able to resist going to her and when she asks you about the truth, you won't be able to refuse" He laughs, his dark, evil laugh. "She went home, Boomer brought her to her sisters; all is going according to plan. And my little Blaze has done wonderfully, wouldn't you agree? Starting this all up by telling Bubbles her true identity, it really was fantastic timing don't you think?" He laughs as his voice fades out.

So Boomer took her back to her family, her true family. I can prove HIM wrong, I won't go see her, he basically laid out his plan to me, why would I go along with it? I can resist seeing her and if I do, I can refuse to tell her the truth.

"That would be more lying!" I say to myself out loud. "No more lying!" I'll just have to stay away from her. No matter hard it may be.

.*.*.*.*.*

A girl walks down the long red carpet leading to HIM's thrown. Bek and I make eye contact, she gives me a little smile, like she knows something I don't.

"Blaze, my daughter" He smiles to the girl and lifts her chin with his claw. "How happy I am to finally have you" I have to cover my mouth, so I don't laugh. Blaze, not unlike the PowerPuff Girls, was created in a lab, and not even by HIM, Bek created her for HIM. I notice bruises on Bek's arms and face and realize she messed up. Blaze has blond hair and blue eyes; HIM wanted raven black hair and red eyes. For some reason he kept Blaze, which is interesting, it wouldn't be unlike HIM to have forced Bek to make a new one.

"What happened?" I ask her as the ceremony is over and we are walking back to my office area.

"I added sugar" She whispers. "She's not pure evil, she has sugar" She gives me a smile. That's just one way she's a genius, adding sugar to Blaze's concoction could provide help for us in the future, it could stop HIM's plan from working. And all he thought it was a hair and eyes mess up.

* * *

**Sorry if was EMO, i just watched two sad movies and there is no Football for my BMO in an Adventure Time RP I'm part of... *sigh***


End file.
